


Дурная кровь

by rootofallevil



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: В такие дни она ведет их фургон куда-нибудь, куда угодно, и Мартин составляет ей компанию, его голова откинута назад, дым утекает в потрескавшееся окно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Bad Blood с осиротевшего аккаунта - http://archiveofourown.org/works/9149245/chapters/20786545

Это не может продолжаться вечно. Она знала это, потому что, конечно, не может – но она устала волноваться, устала жить в ловушке своего дома и своего разума, и с ними можно притвориться – что она такая, какой была раньше. Она может быть свободна, как они; она даже может стать такой же сильной, как они. Бесстрашные. Разрушительные. Настоящие.

Впрочем, что-то их все же выдает. То, как четверка нигде надолго не задерживается, обыденность, с которой они привязывают свои пожитки и чемоданы к крыше фургона. Напряжение, которое ощущается между ними. Они не были в бегах – Вогл мог ей этого и не говорить – но все равно было что-то, от чего они не могли избавиться до конца. Она не вполне понимает, или представляет, но, тем не менее, она это _узнает_.

Клетки, клетки – _ты больше не поймаешь меня и моих ребят_.

Это не то, от чего ты можешь просто убежать. Ей пришлось это принять - несмотря на то, что каждый раз, когда начинается приступ, она чувствует прикосновения пальцев, большие ладони, парящие над ней и слышит шепот _мы с тобой, барабанщица_ \- ужас, с которым она всегда борется, он остается с ней. Никуда не уходит. Преследует ее, путает ее мысли, когда она выбирается из спального мешка по утрам.

 _Что если_ ее ладони начнут распадаться, расслаиваться, кожа начнет слезать как кукурузная шелуха, пока ее пальцы больше не смогут крутить руль. _Что если_ она забудет как дышать, _что если_ она опять начнет тонуть, _что если, что если…_

В такие дни она ведет их фургон куда-нибудь, куда угодно, и Мартин составляет ей компанию, его голова откинута назад, дым утекает в потрескавшееся окно.

Что-нибудь всегда отвлекает ее от этих мыслей. Обычно предсмертный писк игрушки анти-стресс. Иногда глухой удар, кулак, гремящий о крышу или стенки фургона, где «ребята»  устраивают возню из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, будто только этим и занимались с рождения.

Но это не так.

Она думает, что они никогда не смогут оставить позади все то, что привело их к этому моменту.

Но они, черт возьми, попытаются.

 


End file.
